1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is the correlation of information data sources for geographical, meteorological, archeological and astrophysical to evaluate their interrelationship relative to Earth environmental effects for use in predicting future geophysical and meteorological events. The new process links and integrates various elements of the data sources to then be processed by a computer system for simulation and modeling by a user to provide Earth environmental effects history and predictions.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently various agencies including the U.S. Government through NASA for example as well as other entities collect Earth related atmospheric information, surface and subsurface data, and planetary orbital movements. In addition archeological data and historical planetary event data is collected. In most cases the study and use of this data is contained within the particular scientific field or community to which it is directly related. A well known example is the use of meteorological data by weather forecasters on a continuing basis to track storms and predict weather patterns. However, as in this instance, the use of collateral data and information such as past geophysical events or orbital dynamics and patterns of planets to compare data for further insights has not been well researched or used by such forecasters.
The invention described herein provides a method and system for integrating these seemingly diverse data input sources gathered from field data, meteorological sensors, satellites, historical references, etc. for geophysical, meteorological, archeological and astrophysical purposes to perform comparison, correlation, time and date determinations for historical analysis and future event prediction. While current art makes predictions for weather, attempts to predict earthquake and volcano activity, etc., the instant invention combines and further refines data input to be used to simulate and project Earth environmental effects. Computer systems which are used to collect and store the necessary data are linked by the most appropriate transmission means given the location and data transmission characteristics to be networked. A data base module is used to store historical or archival data as well as large input current data collection. This is then combined and correlated with various integrators of selected data to be used in a computer operating system to organize the data for the user in simulations to provide for historical analysis and future environmental event projection in the geophysical and meteorological fields. Such refinements may improve weather prediction as well as provide early warning for more catastrophic events.